Slicing a New Path
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: A requested story by 'Carneyjarred'. Angels are souls without bodies, so what happens when one arrives at the DWMA one day due to a bounty on Lord Death? Slapstick, adventures, and a good read, that's what! And maybe something more as well?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, here it is. The hall of rifts is always useful for getting from place to place" said a girl with a pink ponytail in a golden band. She had on a white flowing cloak which had a set of holes in the back through which there were white feathered wings. She also had a brown scabbard with golden flowing designs on it positioned directly on her spine and a sword inside. She stood next to a glowing crack on the wall which looked like someone had torn reality open slightly.

"No shit sherlock, you know you could have been through the rift by now if you hadn't been admiring yourself in the mirror" said another voice from the scabbard.

"Come on, Raitoburēdo. You know you like how I look too" the girl told it.

"I'm your sword. I could care less how you look. Now get inside the god forsaken portal already" the voice said to her.

She sighed in exasperation and jumped into the rift.

Meanwhile, Death had been counting his souls. "Darn darn darn. Still not enough…" He said to himself. He moved out of the academy and into the front yard of the campus, then around the building..

As soon as he left, however, a rift opened in the front and the girl launched out, then flapped her wings as she descended slowly. "Ok, the academy Death created to train people to kill others….now to find him and take him out, right Raitoburēdo?" The girl asked.

"Please just get this done with, you'll never be able to get back to and beat that rented out Sekerei video game or Rockman 3 if you don't get this job done. Plus you need the gold you'll get for other things" Raitoburēdo replied drily.

The girl walked up to the academy's front door and knocked. It opened to reveal Maka and Soul. "Um….who are you?" She asked as she looked at the winged girl. "Terminal velocity, I prefer T. I have come for Death's crooked Soul" The girl said.

"Master death is not crooked!" Maka yelled. "Well, I guess you are his servants then. Raitoburēdo and I will be glad to free you two from his evil bindings" T said to her.

"What…what are you talking about?!" Soul asked. "Read this. This should explain things" T replied as she held out a golden tablet. "Death aka Grim Reaper…wanted dead or alive for his unjust collection of souls?! Bounty…one thousand US dollars in gold?!" He read aloud. Maka shook her head slowly. "No..no no…this is all wrong…" she said slowly.

"What's all the commotion out here?!" My father left me in charge while he was gone and…" Kid death yelled while walking between Maka and Soul only to look at T. "But you are a student, you can't be in charge" Maka protested.

"You…so you are his son right? You'll fetch a nice bonus. I challenge you to a dual! Let's see how well you fight" T said to him.

"Ok..where to begin. First off I won't fight you if you aren't perfect. Your wings are….I mean your feathers….wait, hair is…..no, your shoes….um…breasts…oh my…you are a thing of beauty…your body is perfectly aligned" he said as he walked up to her.

"Not one feather out of place-"he continued while looking over her wings. "Nothing off center-" he added as he moved to her back. "If there's only one, it's in the middle of your body…" He finished.

"So are you gonna keep feeding her ego or are you gonna fight us?" Raitoburēdo asked. "Once I admire her a bit more, I'll-" he tried only for Raitoburēdo to fly out and out and slash him across the chest.

Maka and soul looked on in shock as he turned into a soul orb and was pulled into her scabbard. She reinserted Raitoburēdo into it afterwards. "Damn it Raitoburēdo, I told you to let me handle the combat! Ah well, once I finish my mission, I'll be set for the next week or so. Now, kindly point me to where Death is hiding?" T asked.

"What did you do?!" Soul yelled. "I didn't do that. My sword has a mind of his own. Besides, I believe I haven't given you my full title. My name is Terminal Velocity, The fastest Angelic Assassin in the heavens" she said. "My sword is named Raitoburēdo. A legendary sword. Anything deemed unworthy by it will almost assuredly fall. Only one being has ever beaten us for several reasons and I…oh…here my target comes. Right…around….the corner…." She said.

She drew her sword and flew over to the wall of the academy. She jumped out in front of death only for him to grab Raitoburēdo and break his blade. "H….h….how? A legendary sword can't break…." She asked.

"Simple. It can't break unless used on the wrong being or if being is too powerful. Both are the case here. You are outmatched and in the wrong. I started this academy to bring peace and collect souls who have become wrought with evil. You, my friend have been misinformed" death explained.

T's scabbard released Kid Death's soul after that. He reappeared on his knees holding her hand. "Please marry me" he asked. "Um, no. I'm just leaving. There is no bounty here, as such, I must go file this in the heavenly archives…." She said as she began to walk out the gate. "You may need this in your future endeavors" death told her as he handed Raitoburēdo back to her, somehow, now fixed.

She took him and looked up at Death. "Thank you….my name is Terminal, I prefer T. I'm sorry for the trouble" she said before a rift opened in front of her and she flew through.

"I hope I get to see her again soon, she is absolutely flawless" Kid gushed. "I'm sure you will son. There are plenty of evil souls she will no doubt go after" death told him.

(The name 'Raitoburēdo' is Japanese for Lightblade)

(Ok. don't give me that bull "Oh you got his name wrong it's Death the Kid" or "Death isn't evil!" and "call him Soul Eater" here's the thing, I'm doing this fic on a request and unless the client has a problem, I'm not gonna change it. It's easier to write and I already get shit on my writing style when there is multiple ways to do stuff online, writing included. In fact, if he/she has a problem, then I'll just send the files to them. Oh, and I'm not giving a name so you don't go and pester them or try and pose as them to get it changed, nice try though)


	2. Chapter 2

Maka ran along a rooftop following a soon to be kishin. She pulled Soul off her back but right as she was about to slice the person, a golden blade cut through him.

He turned into a kishin egg and was pulled into a scabbard. "Oh, hey, it's the Angel Assassin again and her stupid smarty sword" Soul chuckled.

"Im not stupid, you're stupid. I'm a legendary sword, no one calls me stupid! In fact, your mind must be duller than your blade!" Said Raitoburēdo.

"Be nice or I'll put you back in the display case, Raitoburēdo. Anyhow, we were just passing through and saw a potential bounty. What are you and your Weapon doing up this late?" T asked Maka.

"We were about to nab that kishin egg when you went and stole it from us!" Maka replied angrily.

"My Poor lunch…" soul whimpered.

"Well if it makes you feel better, T makes great Sushi" said Raitoburēdo. T smiled and nodded.

"Forgive us if we don't completely trust you. You did almost doom the world last time we met" answered Maka.

"Are you two still on that? I apologized, I cleared his name… I even made Death a plate of marbled vanilla and chocolate Fudge" T groaned.

"Come on Soul, let's just go home…" Maka sighed. She and soul ran off while T flew after them.

"Why are you following us?" He asked.

"Well, I got something to do. Death actually sent me out here to gather some kishin eggs for him. The guy may be misunderstood in some parts but he pays well" T replied.

She flipped over and began to fly as if she was laying on her back in a recliner.

"So, wanna go out somewhere and play slots or something?" She asked.

"Why are you acting all friendly when just yesterday you killed Kid?!" Asked Maka.

"Look, he's still alive, the world is still spinning, the skies aren't falling, and my blade is fixed. Everything is all hunky dory and the populous of the heavens, death city, and the rest of the world is none the wiser. So what's there to worry about?" T replied.

"Fine, we can be friends….as long as we split the collected soul count down the middle when you fight with us" Maka said.

"Um, can I also crash with you? I can just sleep on a cloud or something outside the house if you haven't got space" she said.

"We got the couch…just don't cover it in down" Soul told her.

"You know I'm not a bird, right?" T muttered.

They arrived at death city. Maka told T where their home was before said Angel flew off.

"She is pretty laid back, kinda like me" Soul said as he was walking with Maka through the streets.

"And her sword is pretty weird too. He always seems to stay in weapon mode though" she responded.

"Maybe the heavens are more different than she lets on…" He suggested.

"We should ask her about it when she gets here" she said while they went into the house.

T in the meantime had flown over to the academy.

"Woah, an angel?!" Asked one student.

"What's she doing here? She doesn't work for Lord Death does she?" Asked another as they watched her walk inside.

She went over to a mirror and Death appeared.

"Oh why hello there T. And tell me, how many kishin souls have you collected so far?" He asked.

"Oh, let me see…" She said. Her scabbard glowed and a set of kishin eggs floated out. "One… three… five… seven… nine… alright, that makes eighteen" she replied. The eggs floated into the mirror.

"Very good Terminal. You will be paid shortly" he told her before his image disappeared. She bowed as he did so. When she turned around, she saw several students holding up roses.

"Really?" She asked tiredly.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of having a beautiful angel in this academy?" Asked one.

"Screw that, I thought your kind hated us" said Blackstar.

"Oh, believe me, many of us still do. I was recently assigned the roll of mediator between this academy and The Heavens. I'm the only one of us who has been down here for the past…what was it again, seventeen generations of you Meisters come and gone? Anyhow, I was given a job by death to collect kishin eggs and soon to be ones. He pays me well so I'm not complaining" she answered.

"Then why isn't he paying us!?" Asked Blackstar.

"Simple. I'm not a technically a student first of all, I'm an angelic assassin. And my blade is far different then yours. I already went here a long long long time ago. That is enough of an answer for you" she said before flapping her wings and flying out the doors.

When she got back to Maka and soul's place, they began to ask questions which she avoided.

The following day, Blackstar jumped off a house and landed in front of Maka and soul.

"You guys see the angel girl?!" He asked.

"I know, she's strange, right?" Replied Soul.

"But why the hell is lord Death paying her and not us?" Blackstar asked.

"Well…we couldn't get anything out of her. Maybe we should search through the academy's records and stuff" Maka suggested.

They snuck into it, even though it was a Sunday and soon made their way into a filing room.

"So we just gotta see where T's records are right? I mean if she attended a long time ago, she should have records in here somewhere and-" Blackstar tried only to come face to face with live Sid.

"Looking through other students files eh?" He asked.

"Um no, we were just…" Mumbled Soul.

(Censored)

"Lord death, these three were in the file room. What should I do with em?" Sid asked as he tossed the three students in front of Death.

"You could have set us down instead of throwing us" groaned Blackstar.

"QUIET YOU!" Sid yelled.

I assume you are searching for information on Terminal, correct?" Death asked them. They all nodded. "Well let's just say her records aren't here anymore. Your efforts are in vain" he chuckled.

"Why would you get rid of a student's records?!" Asked Sid.

"The same reason as always. Now off you go, shoo" Death answered while waving them off.

"This was pointless….if she is or was a student, they should have kept her records" Maka complained.

"Well they don't have them. Maybe she'll tell us if we pester her enough!" Blackstar proposed.

"Nope, but if you can bribe me enough and beat me at a competition, I might answer a few questions. I'll answer one each for say five diamonds or ten gold bars" T said from above them.

"Ok, we drove all the way to the cemetery, now what?" Asked Maka.

"Easy, start digging!" Said Blackstar.

"You idiot, you can't go digging up graves!" Yelled Soul.

"Look, would you rather rob a bank to get the gold or invade a temple?" Asked Blackstar.

"Actually, the latter is far better then either of the former" soul told him.

"Jeez, I didn't think you would actually go this far to find out about me. I'll tell you one thing, I'm not alive" said T.

"How did you die?" Asked Soul.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today folks, be sure to tune in next time or I'll take your soul" T said in a mocking tone.

"That's MY line" yelled Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka began to make her breakfast before hearing a thud outside.

"Huh…I guess she wasn't able to fly soon enough…" Soul laughed as he looked at T who had fallen from a cloud she was sleeping on.

"I can't fly if I'm mentally exhausted and the fact that the clouds in death city feel like a sturdy bed only keeps me awake" T groaned as she got up.

"Isn't that comfortable though?" asked Maka.

"When you compare those to the ones in the heavens, they feel like you are sleeping on a concrete slab full of lumps…covered in a puddle of cold water" T replied.

"So what do those up there feel like?" Soul asked.

"Well it's like sleeping while wrapped in the softest silk in the world. The clouds up there just hug you and are so warm too…these are just cold, Hard, and uncomfortable" She explained.

"I would love to sleep on one of those" Maka gushed.

"Sorry, but unless you are an angel…I mean an actual angel, You'll just pass right through them. Unfortunately Maka, your looks won't help you.…but If they let me, I could give you some temporary wings so you could see what it's like…" T said in thought.

"Ah, maybe some other time…I don't want to fall to my death" Maka told her quickly. T shrugged and pulled her scabbard and Raitoburēdo off of a tree branch and put the scabbard on her back before sliding Her sword into it and prepared to fly away.

"Um, T, what's it like being a soul without a body?" Asked Maka.

"It's interesting, I mean I can sometimes possess living things like a ghost though they are still in control of their bodies a lot of the time, I don't have to worry about gaining weight or getting sick unless it's a special kind of virus among other things. I'm at least three hundred years old and I still experience new things about my angelic form every day. Also, do you know where I can go and get my wings done?" She asked.

"Why would there be a place which does wings?" Maka asked her.

"Look, you can't fly well unless your wings are streamlined and do you know how irritating loose feathers are?!" T retorted.

"Maybe Blair knows. Now where is that cat?" Maka answered.

"Right here! So what did you wanna ask me?" Blair asked her from in a tree. She was in her cat form and was laying stretched out on a branch.

"Ah, hello, I was wondering where I could get my wings done?" T asked. "Hmm..follow me" Blair said before jumping down to the ground and walking away.

"T, before you go, there's something that intrigues me. If you were one of death's students, why did you come to kill him?" Asked Soul.

"Simple. If you've been around as long as I have, you'll either see people dying as heroes or living long enough to become villains. As such, his good ways may have changed since I had last seen him and so I came for the bounty in the belief he had gone bad" she replied before following Blair.

"She really seems to value her wings, eh Maka?" Soul asked her.

"Yep, And Blair should be able to keep her busy until we do collect a few more kishin eggs" Maka said happily.

She and Soul got into the latter's bike and drove out of death city.

"She should be around here somewhere" Soul told her about ten minutes later in a neighboring city.

"Up there!" Maka yelled as she saw a man being backed towards the edge of his balcony by a lady in a mask with a katana at her side.

"She's gonna strike!" Soul gasped. Maka grabbed his hand and he changed to his scythe form. She threw him, spinning, up and into the lady who turned into a kishin egg which he grabbed and took back to Maka.

Sure enough, he ate it in a very creepy manner.

T meanwhile sat in a chair with several people staring at her from behind. A man was plucking stray feathers off her wings as she looked into a mirror.

"Why hello, Terminal. Have you collected any more?" Death asked.

"Well seeing as I couldn't sleep last night and there weren't many in the city at the time, yes, but only two. But you know we want to go overboard, right?" She replied.

"But Terminal you remember what your last attempt costed you?" He protested.

"Yes but you know it won't happen again…and sorry about the other day, I was just following a lead I had" she said.

"I suppose. Very well then. If you are that intent on finishing what you started, then I guess I can't stop you" death sighed as his image vanished.

"There, I plucked out all your loose feathers. Now pay up" the man told T. T pulled a bag of golden coins out of her cloak and tossed it to him.

"I should make you my regular, that felt really good" she thanked him before flying out. He just stared at the bag she tossed him.

"Oh boy, I can retire early if I take her up on that" he said softly.

"T, you do know that I was promised catnip if I kept you busy, don't you?" Blair asked.

"Those little…..ah well, I enjoyed it so nothing of value was lost" T said happily.

"Except maybe some of the kishin eggs you could have collected if you hadn't been getting your wings done" Raitoburēdo grumbled.

"Shut it or I'll-" T tried. "What, put me back in the display case? You Know that thing can't hold me" Raitoburēdo said rudely.

"Yeah, well I can always put you through a fight withdrawal like I did after the 'one two many' incident" t replied.

"What was that?" Blair asked.

"You'll love this, so one time way back when, Raitoburēdo here decided it would be a good idea to take twelve souls and ferment them in Everclear for several weeks and then eat them and down the whole one ounce bottle afterwards. He was blacked out for the rest of the day and night and had a migraine the next morning" T said.

"So why the 'one two many' incident If he had twelve souls" Blair asked her.

"Twelve is a two digit number made of a one and then a two. It's a pun I came up with" T snickered.

"You two are a laugh. You know, if your sword is itching to fight, you can always get an academy teacher to spot a match between you and a student. Just be sure not to obliterate them though" said Blair.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're absolutely sure you want to challenge me?! The Son of Death?!" Kid asked T.

"Um, I cut you down with a single blow…or rather, my sword did last time I saw you. You can't win. In fact, I would like to place a bet on this duel. If you win, you get a kiss from me as well as a date. If you loose, I get to tie you up and watch as Blackstar there kicks you in the nuts for five whole minuits. Deal?" She replied.

"You got it" he responded. "Liz, Patty, Weapon mode!" He shouted. The two of them changed into his guns and he aimed them at T.

"I want you all to pay close attention to the Angel there. When she was alive, she was a four star Meister" Sid said to a group of students.

T flew up into the air just as he shot at her, then she threw Raitoburēdo into the ground behind him causing a shockwave which sent him forward onto his chest. Next, she flew behind him and grabbed her sword and held it over him.

"Your move Kid…" She said.

"Hey, I got one word for you…DRAW!" He replied as he put his arms behind him and began to shoot. T spun Raitoburēdo around in a circle, deflecting each blast. As soon as he stopped, She jumped back.

"Notice how she used her blade as a shield by turning her sword sideways and spinning it at a high speed" Sid told the students.

"Why is it glowing" asked Maka.

"Some weapons can absorb soul waves. They do this similarly to how they consume souls. Since Liz and Patty use Kid's soul waves as ammunition, her sword was able to absorb the blasts, and power itself using them" Sid replied.

"Raitoburēdo, SOUL RESONANCE" T yelled. She jumped high into the air and lifted Raitoburēdo over her head. Kid meanwhile had gotten to his feet and had began to aim at her.

"Now! Death cannon!" He shouted.

Liz and patty both changed into rifles and shot a beam of energy out at her.

"Why didn't he wait to use it?" Asked Ox.

"Simple, he needed an attack with a wide area of effect to stop her from resonating, however he couldn't afford to wait for his own to charge fully" replied Tsubaki as T did a flip and sent herself back to the ground before the move hit her.

"It looks like I need to keep you from firing at me if I want to deliver a finishing blow. Raitoburēdo, prepare Reverse Blast" T said. She then began to run around kid while he continued to fire at her. She deflected the shots that managed to reach her and soon stopped with Raitoburēdo pointed toward Kid.

"Now, Unload everything!" Kid yelled as he began to fire at her rapidly. The shots created a dust cloud around her. However almost as soon as he started to fire, a purple beam streaked out of the cloud and carried kid backwards into the campus wall.

"She let herself get hit so she could deliver an attack to incapacitate kid. Now she has an opening to use her own soul resonance" Blackstar noted.

"Go! Soul resonance!" T said. She jumped into the air and held Raitoburēdo out to her side as he began to glow brightly. "SACRED SOUL SLASHER!" T yelled. She began to send a flurry of glowing waves out as she sliced at the air in front of her.

Each one streaked down into kid and crashed into him. Finally, she raised Raitoburēdo over her head and sliced straight down in front of her which sent one huge final slash into Kid which exploded on contact as she turned away and landed again.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar all ran over to Kid and helped him up.

"You alright!?" Soul asked him.

"Man that hurt…" Kid panted.

"I can tell, we all felt the Shockwaves from her attacks" Tsubaki replied.

"And I get to kick Kid in the nuts for five whole minutes!" Cheered Blackstar.

"I was joking, you sadist!" T called.

Several students walked over to her.

"So Terminal was it? Would you help us get better?!" Asked one.

"Nope. I had to go through so much pain to get to where I am now. If you want to get good, you need to do it yourselves. However, I would be willing to tell you a few combat strategies though" she said while motioning to them to follow her.

She led them to a bench. "First off, the Feigned Retreat. Let's say you have a cocky opponent and you are fighting in an area with lots of foliage or cover. You make a run for it on purpose while you still have a fighting chance and make it look like you are really scared for your life. However, once you are out of sight, you sneak around them and attack them from the cover of your surroundings. Keep moving to stay out of their sights as you continue to strike. This only works if they aren't expecting it. If you used it before on them or their cohorts, it becomes less likely to work" she said.

"Next is the Pains Of Love as I like to call it. If you find out your opponent is attracted to you or vice versa, play that to your advantage. "Tell them you love them or something, and when they let their guard down, you strike without mercy. Of course this can work out if you like them, or they like you, assuming you play your cards properly. And be prepared for them to attempt to work this to their own favor as well by not letting your guard down for a moment" she added.

"And finally, there is the Point of Peril tactic. If you can find a weakness in your foe, be it physical or mental, the thing you must do is exploit it as much as possible. Any point can be a fatal weakness. For instance, If someone has strong armor, it is likely going to inhibit their movement and speed. Watch for their attacks as you whale away. If they have little armor, they may very well be speed oriented and thusly not expect to get hit often. Wait for them to tire out as you dodge, then strike with fury. If they are egocentric, act like a sucker or fan of theirs and when they let their guard down enough, take their head. This strategy works best if you take time to analyze your foe and can spot multiple weaknesses. The more the better" she finished before walking away."She is good…." Said One of the students.

T flew up and landed on top of a roof. She sat down and soon heard footsteps behind her. "Oh, hello Soul. I was just contemplating afterlife, can I help you?" She asked without turning around.

"Why are you so secretive about your past?" He asked.

"I have my reasons…." She replied.

"Well can you at last tell me one of them?" He pressed.

"Ugh... if you must know, it's so I don't give any of you live beings any stupid ideas" she said.

"How so?" He asked. T shook her head.

"I won't answer that, but I will tell you that If want to cut loose, restrain yourself. You could run across a set of train tracks five hundred times and be perfectly fine, but the five hundred and first time, you could be hit by a speeding train and splatter. It only takes once, Soul. Remember that next time you try and fight a strong opponent for any reason. It may be best to surrender" she said.

Before he could ask what she meant, she spread her wings and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I could have told you it was a test" T sighed a few days later. She was walking alongside Maka who was dragging her feet and looking at the ground.

"Well maybe I don't always have time to come find you. Death gave us a set amount if time before we would have been expelled" she said.

The night before had been a wild ride for Maka, Soul, and their friends. If you couldn't guess already, it was the night they had to fight Dr. Stien and Zombie Sid.

"I was RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" T yelled in exasperation.

"When?!" Maka asked.

"When you were fighting Sid. Seriously, would it kill you to look at the sky for a bit?! You almost had me as a captive audience, but the Steamed Bun cart peaked my interest at the time. Man those were good" T said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I can't spend time stargazing if I'm fighting for my life?!" Maka asked while raising a book in her hand. T snatched the book from her.

"Nice try Maka, next time though, don't give the Victim a chance to react.

"Come on, gimme back my textbook" Maka whined as T flew up out of her reach.

"Say please" T replied.

"Terminal!" Maka yelled. T sighed and landed then handed her the book only for Maka to hit her upside the head several times.

"I guess I deserved that didn't I?" T asked.

"Yeah, you really did" Raitoburēdo replied. T sighed.

"Oh come on, you too?" She asked.

"I may be your partner but I don't discriminate" he said.

Blackstar then jumped out from an alleyway, causing Maka to spin around and whack him over the head using her book.

"Hey T, I heard there's a guy who has a prize on his head. He killed about twenty people last night for no reason, apart from gaining power" he told her while rubbing his head in a daze.

"T, I'm getting Soul, then I'll accompany you. It's gonna be a free for all" Maka said.

"Who said you were coming with?!" Asked Blackstar who had somehow recovered.

"I could ask you the exact same question" T said to him.

"I'm the one who invited you!" Blackstar yelled.

"Fine…so we're gonna make thing into a contest huh?" T replied. He grinned and nodded.

A few hours later, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and T all arrived at a large city.

"Ok, so where is this guy?" T asked as she took her sword out and swung it a bit.

"We just gotta look for him I guess" replied Soul.

"Ok, we go in teams, T and Raitoburēdo as well as Blackstar and Tsubaki. Soul and I will go together" declared Maka. T shrugged and flew after Blackstar while Tsubaki ran beside him.

"That wasn't very fair to Soul, you know" said A voice.

Maka turned around and saw Kid, Liz, and Patty standing there. "And what are you three doing here?" Soul asked.

"Hey bud, he just tried to support you!" Called Liz.

"I didn't ask for it" soul replied drily. "Well whatever, we're coming with you" answered Kid.

"So T, why did you come back to the academy?" Asked Blackstar while they were walking.

"Simple. I had work to do" she said.

"What kind of work?" He asked.

"Work. That's all I'll say" she repeated.

"But there are many types of work, how do I know which one if you won't tell me" he said.

T's left eye twitched and then she spun around and held Raitoburēdo's tip up to his face.

"Would it be possible for you to shut the fuck up for ten seconds?" She asked angrily. He gulped and nodded.

They heard footsteps, then looked to see a bunch of people around them. Some with pitchforks, others with 4x4s, still others with clubs or axes.

"You know, we don't like the star clan, or anyone aligned with them. Now do we discriminate in who we kill for those reasons" Said one of them as he walked forward and threw a rock at Blackstar.

T immediately spun to face it and cut the rock into pebbles using Raitoburēdo.

"So a fight is what you want, huh? We aren't here for that nor does the kid wanna harm anyone or their possessions. However, if you insist on picking fights where they aren't needed, we will be happy to shut you up for a while" she said.

"Tsubaki!" Called Blackstar. She nodded and changed into a Ninjatõ, which he caught.

"Blackstar, these people aren't with the target. Don't kill, just incapacitate them" T said.

"Can I at least stab one?" He asked.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki groaned in exasperation.

"Whatever…" He sighed.

Soul and Maka had been fighting another group of people. "Let's go!" They shouted before Maka sliced apart a barrel of firecrackers which created a big ruckus.

"You think we should keep going?" He asked her while the fireworks were going off.

"Well we already have a distraction, Soul. Why not use it?" She replied. He changed back to his human form and they both ran off towards a clock tower nearby.

"Well that was difficult" T sighed as she flew along next to Blackstar.

"No kidding. Without nonlethal weapons, we all had to use mostly our fists to take those guys out, save for your sword" he replied.

Tsubaki turned to Raitoburēdo.

"I don't know whether we should take that as a compliment or an insult" she said.

"I prefer to think of it as a two way conversation in which our feelings carry no weight" he sighed from in T's scabbard.

They soon made it to the same clock tower just as Maka and soul did.

"So we meet again" T said.

"What, it's not like we're enemies" Soul told her.

"Ugh, I don't care…I just wanna go back to heaven for the night…" She whined.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, so the stairs are out, the lift isn't working and there's a big hole in the floor" sighed Tsubaki as she put a hand to her face.

"And we were so close…I mean I can tell that our target is right up there…" Maka replied while leaning on the wall.

"If only we had some way to fly up there" added Blackstar.

"Guys, I'll just fly you up there if Soul and Tsubaki change to their weapon modes. Preferably a dagger for the latter" T chuckled.

"But none of us can fly" said Soul.

T grumbled about the world being full of retards before flying through the hole in the roof and coming back about a minute later holding a man with a set of knifes on his fingers (kinda like Freddy Kruger) by the shirt.

"Hey everyone, FUCK HIM UP" she called before throwing him down onto the floor in front of them.

"Uh…hi…." He said slowly as they all turned to face him. Weapons in their meister's hands.

(Thirty seconds later…)

"I got his soul!" Laughed Tsubaki as she dangled it just out of Soul's reach from on a rafter.

"I'm staying out of this…if there aren't an even number of souls, I have no need to do anything" Kid sighed. T descended next to him in a reclined position.

"You got one thing right dude, if there is that much competition for a single soul, it's not worth the effort" she said tiredly as Maka threw Soul in his scythe form towards Tsubaki.

"Come on, just cut the damn thing in half or something, I honestly don't care anymore" Patty grumbled.

"Yeah. We spent the last half hour tracking you all down while fighting off the civilians. We don't want them to come after us again" added Liz.

"Ok, I'm ending this!" T yelled while she flew up, grabbed the soul, and dropped it into her scabbard.

Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Soul all looked on with blank yet shocked looks at this.

"Now let's GTFO before the people of the city come hunting for us" she said as she flew out.

Upon getting back to Death City, T waved goodbye to them and left through a rift.

"What do you think it's like in heaven, Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked.

"It's probably really nice from what T tells me" She replied.

"Yeah, according to her, there's some great foods, places to rest or stay at, and most everyone is usually pretty happy for the most part" added Maka.

"She never tells us this stuff" Soul muttered. Blackstar nodded.

"There is a little something called Girl Talk" Maka told him.

Another rift opened and T flew out carrying a cake box.

"Here, just don't fight over it. It's one of the best delicacies in the heavens. Angel's fruitcake. Not to be confused with the similar sounding wannabe, angel food cake. Man that stuff pales in comparison to what we make" She said as she handed the box to Tsubaki and then flew back through the rift she had come from.

They took it inside and opened the box and saw a golden yellow, square-shaped cake with a circular hole in the middle that had been filled with strawberry whipped cream. It had pure white frosting on the outside with a plain top and had what looked like Funfetti sprinkles mixed into the cake itself which seemed to be shimmering a bit.

After cutting it evenly, they all sat at Maka and soul's kitchen table to eat it. Once they had taken their first bites they all broke into huge grins.

"This Is the best cake I've ever tasted" shouted Blackstar.

"It's so soft and fluffy…." Tsubaki observed.

"And it had such a strange flavor…I can't name it" added Kid.

The next morning they all walked to the academy together. On the way, T flew down and began to walk with them.

"T, what was in that cake?! It was amazing!" Tsubaki asked her.

"Well it had some sugar, Milk, Egg, butter…the normal stuff. As well as our secret ingredients of course" T replied.

"You've got to tell me what that is!" Tsubaki begged.

"Unfortunately, even if I could relay that info to a mortal being, It would be impossible for you to actually obtain the special ingredients to begin with, more or less get it into the cake batter without possessing angelic powers" T answered.

"Can we go to the heavens with you after our classes are done?" Asked Soul.

"Um…ill have to ask if I can bring you guys up. Cause the whole thing about heaven is that you have to be a good soul without a functioning body to get in free. I mean, sure the occasional demon or evil spirit comes up there with a business proposal or a peace offering but they are usually either kicked straight back to where they came from, or are turned to dust…somehow… But mortal beings getting up there are like finding a microscopic witch with fifty soul protects on from across the entire universe" T said.

She shook her head. "Anyhow, I just wanted to see if you liked the cake and apparently you did. I'm gonna go now but if I can bring you up sometime, I'll let you know" she said while flying away.

"Hello class. Today we have a special dissection planned. We will be dissecting an angel" announced Dr. Stien as he pulled a sheet off of a lab table holding T on it who was looking around fearfully.

"Professor, you can't dissect an angel! And especially not Terminal!" Yelled Maka.

"Um, I know I can't die if I'm already dead…BUT I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT IF I'M WRONG!" She yelled in fear while Stien pulled her robe up and used a black sharpie to mark a few places on her chest and belly.

"That's quite enough, Stien" said Death as he appeared in the room.

"Oh my holy heck, THANK YOU!" T gasped in relief.

"Lord Death, this could be a once in a lifetime chance" Stien protested.

"You will not be dissecting any former students and especially not Angels" Death told him.

He sighed and undid the cuffs holding T's arms and legs to the lab table. T flew off of it and adjusted her gown, Then thanked Death before flying out the door, grabbing Raitoburēdo off the wall on her way out.

"I apologize for this children. Professor Stien can be a bit….screwy …at times" Death apologized before turning and using the Reaper Chop on Stien causing the actual screw in his head to spin out of place.

"Well that was unpleasant…" T sighed as she flew down the hall.

"I could have told you not to go asking Stien for a polish for me, but you had refused to talk to me for an hour " Raitoburēdo sang rudely.

"How about I don't polish or sharpen you at all for the next few months, huh Smart-ass?!" T asked him.

"Sorry…please don't do that, T" he replied.

"I know you, Sword. Don't go thinking you can chide me" she giggled.

"Well that was a complete 180…" He mumbled.

After the school let out, Maka saw T who was resting in the left eyehole of the Skull on the front of the academy. She picked up a stone off the ground and tossed it at her. It hit her on her head causing her to let out a couple swears before flying down.

"T, what happened to your head?!" Maka asked.

"You know exactly what happened…" T grumbled as she held up a chunk of concrete in her right hand.

"Ohhh…." Maka replied.

"You forget your own strength" T groaned as she rubbed the red spot on her forehead.

"Raitoburēdo, healing resonance" she said.

She and her sword glowed as the bruise healed itself.

"How did you do that?" Maka asked.

"You know, you pick up some interesting tricks over time. However if you do learn how to use that, do it sparingly. It can quickly exhaust both you and your weapon due to the fact that instead of using the normal resonance process, it sends the energy to the wound thus keeping it from multiplying one another's strength" T explained.

"So why were you sleeping there?" Soul asked.

"I can sleep pretty much anywhere I feel like. Rooftops, Trees, buildings, you name it. Anything that feels comfortable enough to sleep on. I mean it's nothing like the clouds but I don't like to travel realms if I can help it. It's tiring. Oh, and one thing I don't recommend you do is to resonate longer than necessary" T said before flying through a rift.

"Why not… I mean it's not like anything bad can happen, right?" Tsubaki asked them later.

"I say we show her up!" Blackstar laughed. "For once, I think you have an idea, Blackstar" Soul answered.

Soul began to resonate with Maka while Tsubaki and Blackstar did so as well.

And after about two minutes, they all blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

They all woke up in a black void where a light was shining ahead of them.

It grew brighter up until it blinded them. Then the light died down and they were in a place full of white buildings lined with gold elements. The terrain around them was made of clouds. The blue sky was also dotted with white fluffy ones.

They looked at one another and saw they had white gowns on and wings on their backs.

"Where are we and why the hell are we in dresses?!" Asked Blackstar.

"Hey T, we got some new ones" called a male angel who flew past.

"Hello, my name is Terminal Velocity and you just died. I'll show you around real fast and AW MOTHERFUCK " T said as she flew over with a clipboard .

"Alright retards! What the heck did you do!? You weren't due for another…like eighty nine years and twenty six days! And so help me, if you passed from over-resonating, I will die all over again, this time from laughter" she said.

"Um…no?" Asked Maka. T didn't laugh as she normally would, instead, she fell onto the clouds below them and rolled around clutching her sides trying to breath.

After about three minutes, she flew back to her feet.

"Ok…haaaa..…ok, you four are a special kind of special, one that appears maybe a couple times every few generations. The kind that is so fucking STUPID that when someone tells them that something cloud end horribly for them, they go ahead and do just that" she panted.

"If you are done laughing now, can you show us around?" Asked Maka.

"You'll likely be here for at least a little bit so I might as well" T answered as She flew up off the clouded ground.

How do we do that?" Soul asked.

"Just flap your wings. It's like pushing your shoulders back while moving your shoulder blades at the same time. You get used to the feeling" T sighed.

She led them first to a building which had a series of cloud cliffs behind it. The cliffs had a golden tinted water falling down them into the building. "This is the entrance to the light baths. The water here is imbued with the light from the sun. It feels great just so you know. It also acts as a spa" she said.

"Next can you show us how those cakes are made?!" Asked Tsubaki.

"Um, sure. I mean, even though you might be getting sent back sometime, you are angels now so it's ok I guess. This way" T replied. She took them to a place where several angles were mixing batter in large bowls.

"First we make the batter as usual, however we add shredded bits of fruits I won't even bother to name to the batter. Next we bake the batter in square pans with compacted clouds in the center. Then after taking the cakes out of the pans using a special tool, we infuse the cakes with pure sunlight which not only causes them to glow, but it turns the baked clouds into a special whipped cream into which we mix strawberry syrup. Finally we ice the outside and box them" T explained.

She then brought them to a temple looking building. Inside it had a stairway going up and two doorways on either sides of the stairway.

"To the sides is the entrance to the temple. It's where we worship (SENSITIVE INFORMATION) Up these stairs is the way to the hall of rifts. It's what I use to go to and from death city or anywhere really. Sure I can open rifts myself but they all connect partially to this place when I create them. It's like a hub" T told them.

"This seems like a great place to live!" Said Blackstar.

"Yep, unfortunately, against all odds, your time here is almost up. Someone is reviving you" T said.

They looked at their hands and saw they were disappearing.

"See you on the other side" was the last thing T said before they woke up in the academy.

"Awww, COME ON" yelled Blackstar upon opening his eyes in the nurse's office.

"I would have thought you would be happy you didn't die" muttered Dr. Stien.

"But we were in heaven…." Whined Tsubaki.

"I already miss my wings!" Sobbed Maka.

"I find that hard to believe. Heaven doesn't exist. I'm honestly surprised that a real angel is hanging around the city and academy more or less with several students" Stien replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Actually, I can confirm it. They were just up there" said T's voice as she flew out of a rift.

"You used the hall of rifts to get here?" Asked Soul. She nodded.

"I still don't believe that heaven exists. It's just scientifically impossible" Stien told her.

T just shrugged and then Slapped him across the cheek.

"Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

"That was for the attempted dissection earlier. I like my body as it is, Thank you very much. I don't need it to be rearranged, taken apart, or whatever else you planned to do to me, nor do I want any scars" she replied. "And heaven is real. Where do you think this photo is from?" She asked while handing a photo Of Maka, Blackstar, Soul, Tsubaki, and her from several minutes before when they were in the clouds to him.

"Well here's a better question. If angels are just embodiments of souls, how can they use weapons, cameras, or interact with the physical world?" He asked.

T raised her finger in a mater-of-fact way, Then frowned and pointed it at him while squinting. "Ok, you got me there. But as soon as I figure it out I'll get back to you" she said.

"No matter, you four aren't physically able to leave your beds yet. Thus you are excused from going to classes until you can. However, you will have to make up half the work you miss upon recovery" Stien said as he left.

T flew over to a chair and sat in it.

"So T, do you have any other clothes you wear?" Asked Blackstar.

"Sure I do. I just wear this robe so I don't show off too much. Most of us do. See?" T answered while taking her robe off to reveal she had on a white miniskirt with golden trim and a white crop top with shoulder straps. It showed off the majority of her legs, arms, and belly and for better or worse mostly covered her DDD breasts

Soul and Blackstar immediately got nosebleeds in the form of jets of blood spraying from their noses. T just laughed at them.

"Now you see why I wear the robes. It's so that I don't get eyed up, felt up, or knocked up. Not that I don't enjoy the attention though" she said.

"Wow….she looks….." began soul. "Gorgeous...busty…smoking hot...the perfect girl to-GAH!" Finished Blackstar until Maka chopped him upside head while Tsubaki punched him in the stomach as they were in beds very close together.

T laughed before pulling out a brush. She then started to brush down her wings. They looked at her in confusion.

"What, it feels great" She said.

"How so?" Maka asked.

"Well, angel wings are really sensitive, so pretty much just rubbing them feels awesome" T replied. "It's a shame you didn't get to try this. Oh and here's the deal about going to heaven. If you kill yourself on purpose or get killed by someone else willingly, minus a few exceptions, you don't get to ascend, soooo….you go to hell instead" She added.

"Crap…why did Stien have to bring us back?" Whined Tsubaki.

"Because you still have unfinished business here most likely. Everyone has a time to die. It could be at age five or at age ninety, but the thing is, there may be lots you want to do in life, but you only ever get to do the things you were meant to do" said T.

"If say you wanted to become the owner of a million dollar tech company, it only happens if you either were born to reach that goal, or if you can manage to change your destiny. Unfortunately, everyone is a pawn in the game called life. Even death himself is a playing piece that can be metaphorically or even physically sacrificed. However, everything can be changed with but a simple choice. It just needs to be the right time and place to make it happen" Raitoburēdo explained. They all looked at Him and T weirdly again.

"Sorry, I guess we got a bit too philosophical there. I blame the heavenly archives' librarian for recommending those books to me" T laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey T, has anyone ever told you you're hot as hell?" asked Blackstar. She and him had been sitting on a rooftop hanging out. T had her cloak off at the time so he could see quite a bit of her body.

"I swear Blackstar, if you mention that realm as a reference to me, like most other angles, I won't have any problems with putting a ceremonial dagger through your dick. In several places. And twisting it each time" she replied angrily.

He inched away from her slowly. "Yeah, she'll do that if she feels like it" added Raitoburēdo.

"Well Blackstar, I guess you didn't think that one through did you?" Asked Tsubaki. He shook his head slowly.

T got up and flew off the roof and down to the street below, then walked away.

"T, I know you don't like when people use the word 'hell' to refer to your looks, but in all honesty, you need to stop threatening to maim their reproduction parts" said Raitoburēdo. T shrugged.

"Where are we even going?" He asked.

"To go hunt down a couple morons who tried to become kishins. But first, I'm going to go find Kid. Why?" She replied.

"Just curious. You know…I sometimes wonder what would have happened if we hadn't died" He answered.

"Well for one thing, you might not be such a smartass. Otherwise, I really don't know" T mused.

"I guess it's for the better. I mean I could be stuck in a stone like Excalibur….that snobby little runt deserves to stay in his cave forever. Whenever he starts telling a story I think I might puke….even though I don't have a mouth in this form. At least I'm a legendary sword that gets around" Raitoburēdo chuckled.

"You have me to thank for that, you know" T said in between giggles.

"So you want me to accompany you on a mission to get some kishin eggs?" Kid asked a bit later.

"Yeah, I mean you'll get an angel's kiss if you help me gather some" T sang.

"I guess it's worth it" He said.

He got Liz and Patty, then jumped on his skateboard and flew into the air with T flying alongside.

"So Raitoburēdo…we were wondering, why don't you ever use your human form?" Liz asked.

Raitoburēdo just sighed.

"You see, he doesn't really like to talk about it so I'll just go and say he has one, but he can't use it anymore" T said.

"How come?" Patty asked. T just shook her head.

"I can sense that you and he are getting upset from this discussion" Observed Kid.

"Yeah, if you and your two weapons could maybe not bring this up too often, it would be much appreciated" T answered.

They landed in some jungle ruins. "T, do you sense that?" Kid asked. She nodded.

"A powerful soul is nearby. It isn't a witch either" T said.

They walked into the ruins and towards a crumbling temple. "Kid, we need to be very careful. More souls are appearing around us….seemingly out of nowhere….I don't like it at all" T muttered.

"Agreed. It's defiantly not normal. Normal souls don't just appear out of nowhere" Kid replied.

T spun around and saw several triangular eyes looking at them from inside some of the ruined buildings' black interiors.

"T, is something wrong?" Asked Liz. T shook her head and looked back. The eyes had vanished.

"I'm just imagining things" she said.

They came to the temple door which consisted of a large square stone. T drew her sword and then sliced it apart. Inside, was pitch black. T raised Raitoburēdo over her head.

"Raitoburēdo, you know what to do" she said. He began to glow, lighting up the area.

"Oooh, look at these symbols on the walls" said Patty.

T walked over and inspected them.

"Judge not your safety by what you can see. Things lurk out of light, not in plain sight" She read.

"What does it mean though?" Asked Liz.

"I think I know. This place may be haunted" T elaborated

"Well this just got creepy" Raitoburēdo sighed.

"Everyone, stay in the light" Kid said as they walked deeper.

"Oh, and what's gonna happen if I step into the dark for a second?" Asked Liz. She walked into the darkness then back into the light.

"See, nothing. It's not haunted and ghosts aren't real" she said.

"I wouldn't do that again" T warned.

Liz grinned and walked back into the darkness …but she didn't come back.

"Oh boy, oh boy, now we have to find her before something bad happens. What magical adventures await us inside this spoooooky temple?!" T asked sarcastically.

"Nothing fun I would assume" answered Kid.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked further into the temple and got to a room full of gold. "This is awesome! We're rich!" Cheered Patty.

She reached for some of it but T slapped her hand away. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Don't ever touch treasure in old places. Especially not temples. And even more-so haunted ones. This gold was left here likely by the people who became the ghosts who took your sister. The last thing we want is to make them angry and-" T began.

"Too late!" Said Patty who was wearing a jeweled crown.

The temple began to rumble.

"T, the powerful soul vanished a while ago but the normal ones that kept following us are all closing in on us" said Kid.

A large number of small white ghosts looking like round white balls with horns on their heads and black eyes with red pupils appeared around them.

They began to combine into a large ghost with two white clawed hands, a mouth full of sharp teeth, two large red eyes and a blue fire at the bottom of its domed head which was topped with two long horns while the wall lamps in the room were lit with an eery purple fire.

"Nice going, you just had to touch the gold, didn't you Patty?!" Asked kid.

The ghost laughed evilly, then formed two balls of blue fire in its claws which it threw at them. T sliced through them with her sword, then kid used Patty to shoot at the ghost which just laughed again and spat a wave of fire at them.

"Well that didn't do shit" sighed Raitoburēdo.

"Kid, distract it, I got a plan but I need time!" T yelled.

"Don't leave me here with this thing!" Kid yelled as she flew away.

He jumped to the side as the ghost launched itself at him and landed sending out a small wave of fire around itself.

"So you wanna play, huh?" He asked while firing Patty at it.

The ghost laughed again and began to throw more fire at him.

T flew through a series of chambers, then turned and used Raitoburēdo to cut a hole in a wall which Liz climbed out of. "Thanks, that room was really dark" she said. T nodded.

"Don't mention it. Now we gotta move! Kid is fitting a mega ghost!" She said.

When they got back to the treasure room, they saw Kid was backed into a corner. "Hey big, white, and ugly, why don't you brighten up a bit?!" T yelled while raising Raitoburēdo over her head. He shone brightly making the ghost roar in pain and anger. It then shrank back into the floor.

"Well that takes care of that then…." Said kid.

"No…it wouldn't give up that easily…" T mumbled.

The temple shook and the roof caved in revealing the moon. A beam of light shone down from the moon's eye and into the spot the ghost had vanished into.

Then the fires from the wall lamps flew into the spot as well. A loud roar sounded in the room as the ghost rose back out, now made of fire.

"We won't be able to defeat him with normal attacks, kid, follow my lead" T said.

(Cue music- Drop the bomb- Scotty D [Darth Chris channel at YouTube])

"Raitoburēdo, Soul resonance" she said.

"Liz, Patty, Soul Reasonance" kid added.

They both formed domes of energy around themselves.

"Kid, when I give the word, fire off your Death Cannon directly at the ghost. Raitoburēdo and I will be your ammo" T said.

She and Raitoburēdo both changed into soul orbs and each flew into one of kid's guns.

"Kid, I feel so powerful all of a sudden" Said Patty.

"Me too" said Liz.

His energy dome expanded and formed two additional layers.

"Power levels rising. Sixty percent, seventy, ninty, one hundred twenty" announced Liz.

"Ready, there, two, one, FIRE" t's voice shouted.

"Death Cannon!" Yelled Kid.

Two beams of energy shown out of liz and patty's barrels as they changed into assault rifles. Then the beams expanded and grew extremely bright before two orbs sped out, the force blowing him backwards.

Said orbs streaked through the ghost leaving two shining holes in it, then they curved and began to repeatedly rip through it, before they flew into the sky, next smashing down through it shaking the ground.

The ghost let out a Pained roar as it began to bulge out in some parts, then it exploded sending a cloud of debris into the air. Multiple soul orbs flew out of it and landed around the room as the ghost screeched while shrinking into a small space, then exploding outwards leaving a crater in the floor.

The two orbs grew back into T and Raitoburēdo.

(End music)

"That was awesome" Kid told her.

"Yeah, well when you don't have an actual body, you can do a lot of things with your soul. Most of which are VERY DANGEROUS. I'm not doing that again for a long time most likely as it hurts like crazy" T replied.

"Like on a scale of one to ten, how bad?" Kid asked.

"Ten" She answered.

"Oooh…" Winced Patty.

"Thousand" T added.

"Well why did you do it then?" Asked Liz.

"Because as I said, normal attacks and Resonance moves wouldn't work on it. You need to fire two good souls into a bad fusion soul to break it apart" T said.

"If it had been any stronger, it could have ripped T and I to shreds" Raitoburēdo told them.

T looked around. "Anyhow, it's a shame that we can't collect these souls as when they fused, they merged with each other and now they aren't separate souls anymore, rather, just fragments of many souls mashed together" T sighed as she watched the soul orbs disappear, "Still, as promised…." She muttered.

She flew over to kid and kissed him on the cheek, then flew away, him following on his skateboard.


	10. Chapter 10

T laid back on a cloud and sighed happily. A strange creature in the form of a one foot high humanoid made of gold and silver was busy brushing her wings, two others were washing her hair while another one was giving her a foot massage.

"This is what heaven is all about….leisure time, no worries, and sprites serving you" she said happily.

"T, don't you think you should go about collecting the evil souls Death wanted?" Asked Raitoburēdo.

"I guess…..wait, why am I sensing…him?" T asked.

"You mean…." Asked Raitoburēdo slowly.

"Yep. The demon sword….and Both Maka and Soul are approaching him…crap, we got to move!" T gasped while flying off towards the Hall of rifts.

By the time they reached the battle site. They saw Maka holding soul in her arms with dr. Stein next to them.

She followed them back to school and flew down into the nurse's office a bit later.

"Hey, I saw the aftermath of happened back there. You know, the demon sword isn't to be taken lightly. It's slain several angles I knew" T said while landing next to soul's bed. She frowned and waved her hand in front of his face.

He didn't move since he was asleep…or knocked out…

She sighed and then closed her eyes in an attempt to connect with him but a tap on her shoulder made her spin around. Nurse medusa smiled at her.

"You…..you demented, black-hearted, snake-kissing, ruthless…." T said angrily. "Oh, I see you figured me out. Oh well, nobody will believe you if you tell them about me" Replied the nurse.

T scowled at her and flew out.

She caught up to Maka and spun her around to face her. "You do realize that the school nurse isn't who she claims to be, right?! That she's evil?!" T panted.

"Impossible, she's helping Soul right now" Maka answered.

"You have to be kidding me…..you really don't think here's anything suspicious about her?!" T groaned. Maka just shook her head slowly and walked away.

T flew along next to her. "I would still be careful if I were you. It's always the nicest ones who turn out to be the nastiest" she said.

"T, where even were you all day before now?" Maka asked.

"Living my afterlife to the fullest. Up there, there are sprites who exist to serve you. There were like three or four taking care of me earlier. You just lay back on a cloud and they do the work. Massages, Manicures and pedicures, hair care, complexion….you name it, they do it.

"So wait, you don't have to cook for yourself or anything?" Maka asked.

"I mean if you prefer to, you can, but let's be honest….it's a paradise exclusively to reward people who lived well and did good during life. Cause' when you think about it, most people's standard life sucks, like it sucks and the person in question usually swallows. Mine did and so did Raitoburēdo's. Of course we deserve to live an afterlife of happiness" T replied.

"I wouldn't think about it like that, life isn't always that bad" Maka told her.

"When life gives you lemons, you don't take the Lemons, you cut life's chest open with your blade and squeeze the lemons right into the wound! Then you rub the fruit itself directly on life's eyeballs and then make life eat the peals! No one wants life's fucking lemons, so we'll all make life suffer using the lemons it tried to give us! We'll imbue the lemons with flames from the sun! Burn life's house to the damn ground! Everything life used to own, gone! Burned! So if life wants to go, THEN LETS MOTHERFUCKING GO!" Yelled Raitoburēdo.

"Ok, sword, how about you take a load off for a bit?" T asked.

"Ok….fine….." Panted Raitoburēdo. T and Maka parted ways after that.

"Wait, Terminal? Something just occurred to me….I just raged nonstop at a sad girl who may never talk to her partner again….." He said as T flew through the streets.

"Yep…that's pretty much the main reason I wanted you to take a nap, even though it would ruin your sleep cycle which I keep warning you about" T sighed.

"It's nice that you care about me" Raitoburēdo told her.

"Yeah, well for everything I do for you, I'm starting to wonder exactly how much you do in return" she replied.

She flew to a mirror and death appeared in it.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" He greeted.

"Dude, please just stop…." Sighed Raitoburēdo.

"Yeah, do you have any targets in particular you want me to go after?" T asked.

"Not at the moment, but still keep an eye out" he said.

She nodded and flew up to a large fluffy cloud above the academy and took her her sword and scabbard off her back and laid them down next to her. Then lay on her back and fell asleep.

Blackstar, meanwhile, walked out and sat on the roof balcony of the DWMA and then looked up at the sky.

"Isn't that Terminal up there?" He asked himself aloud. He grinned and launched himself off the roof towards her, thinking he could take her by surprise.

Unfortunately right as he was about to reach her, she turned over in her sleep and he went sailing through the cloud before crashing down on the path below, leaving his head stuck in the ground.

"Damn….so she got lucky that time, it won't happen again" he said as he hiked back to the balcony. Once more, he launched himself at her and just before he got to her, she turned over to the other side making him fall and crash into the ground again.

"How is she doing that?!" He growled while he pulled his head out of the new miniature crater.

After making his way back up and launching off yet again, T sat up and stretched a bit. At the precise moment that she put her arms out, he flew up and his stomach was forced into her right fist due to his momentum, effectively recreating the act of her punching him in the gut.

Yet again, he fell below the cloud and his head impacted the ground.

"T, wasn't that Blackstar?" Yawned Raitoburēdo. "I think so….well it serves him right for trying to jump me" she replied before looking over the side of the cloud. "Several times" she added as she saw the three holes in the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Blackstar and Soul were hanging out with T in a park. She had, to say the least, been acting pretty distracted.

"T, is something wrong?" Soul asked her.

"Huh…oh…it's cool, I mean I'm cool" she said as she flew ahead a bit.

They looked at Raitoburēdo who was in T's scabbard. He seemed to be able to see that they were focused on him now.

"Oh, you guys haven't got any clue, huh? She's in heat" he chuckled.

T looked at Raitoburēdo over her shoulder and glared at him angrily.

"So wait, you Angels go through heat?! That's hilarious!" Blackstar laughed.

T rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but only females do. And normally it isn't really that big a problem. Up there, there's a rule that says that you can dress in some pretty revealing clothes just about anywhere as long as you aren't showing your privets off in plain sight" she said.

"How does that have to do with heat?" asked soul.

"Because in the second part of that rule, it says that anyone can feel someone they like or even hate up in public unless the one being touched is wearing their robe or tells the one making the advances not to" T added.

"It's pretty much a utopian society. Sure there are some fights from time to time but they are usually resolved pretty fast" Raitoburēdo continued for her.

So wait…since you aren't wearing your robe right now…." Tried Blackstar.

"I don't mind but I'm pretty sure committing lewd or sexual acts with a dead person is breaking a number of ethical, social, and political laws" T replied.

"Ok…I don't want to get arrested so Maybe some other time" soul told her.

"Screw that! If she's free game, I'm in!" Blackstar yelled.

"And time's over. See ya', I gotta go and check to see if there are any new jobs posted" T said as she flew off into the sky.

"Man, it must be cool having the ability to just go anywhere you want" Soul thought out loud.

"Yeah, but she never was clear about the exact specifications to be an angel when you die" Blackstar answered.

"So wait, Angels go through heat?" Asked Maka later that day.

"Apparently so" Soul replied.

"I wonder what that's like…." Tsubaki said in interest.

"Well T is laying on a cloud up there if you wanna ask her" Kid told her as he pointed to a cloud overhead.

"Hey Terminal, come down here, will you?!" Tsubaki called up.

T slipped off the cloud and descended to the ground, flapping her wings a bit in the process.

"Oh, I didn't notice you down there, weren't you still supposed to be in class for a bit?" She asked.

"Uh, no, it just let out. Come with us, we need to ask you some stuff" Tsubaki told her as she and Maka walked off with T flying behind them.

They went to a small group of trees. T lay down on one branch while Maka and Tsubaki sat on two others.

"So what was it?" T asked.

"Tsubaki was curious what your heat was like…and to be honest I kind of am too" Maka said.

"Well…since you probably won't leave me alone until I tell you…. So it's like a hot feeling on your parts, it makes your wings really sensitive, and soon it gets pretty hard to keep a steady train of thought some of the time…on top of that, it makes you lower areas itch, and your mind clouds up. Then it only gets weirder. Any time you are around someone you like, you get especially hot... And the rest I don't really want to go over..." She said.

"That sounds pretty troublesome" observed Maka.

"Well you got quite some time until you have to worry about it…unless you make a bad choice and end up becoming an angel sooner than you should. Besides, it can actually be a bit fun if you come to terms with it. I'm getting there, to me it's sometimes just varying levels of irritating. While to others, it brings them to the point of borderline insanity. It happens without any real pattern so you basically just get up each morning and pray that it isn't gonna start that day" T replied.

"Hey, T, you think you should go and finish your nap?" Raitoburēdo asked.

"My sword has a point. I'm gonna fly, see you later" T called as she took off.

She flew through a rift and over to a small cloud.

"Hey, Look, it's Terminal" said one male angel.

He and his friend, another male flew up to her and starred to eye her breasts.

T didn't do anything to stop them, she just pushed some of the cloud into a pillow shape and lay her head down.

"Hands are fine, Just don't go under the waist or over the neck" she sighed.

"You know Soul, sometimes I wish I was an angel, just like T" Maka said while looking up at the blue sky.

"You know you'd have to deal with that whole heat issue if you were" He replied.

"Well you'd help me, right?" She replied..

"I'd do what I could, but That might mean going way past the 'close partners' point" he told her.

Maka sat up. "Hey Soul, there's a party tonight, isn't there?" She asked him.

"Yeah, in one of the academy Towers" he answered.

(You know what's coming next)

That night, T sat in a cloud looking at the party going on inside.

"Hey Raitoburēdo, do you feel like something is off?" She asked.

"Not more than normal, I see some more guests arriving down there" he replied tiredly.

T looked over the edge of the cloud and saw a bunch of people walking into the academy.

"Yeah, I had no clue there would be such a big turnout this year, she said.

"Oh hey, a werewolf" Raitoburēdo said in interest.

T spun around and gasped.

She attempted to fly to the tower, but a magical barrier formed around it.

"Those sneaky…" She muttered as she pulled a small stone disk with golden claws around it out and put it onto the barrier wall.

The claws extended and clamped onto the barrier.

"Hey, is everyone okay in there!?" She asked.

An image of Death formed on the disk.

"Yes, we are alright. However, I fear that we won't be for long. If I am correct, this barrier is in place to keep us from stopping the enemy's attempts to release the Kishin under the DWMA. You must help keep them at bay" he responded.

"Yeaaaahhh uh, about that, I may have A legendary sword, but it won't do jack if certain area spells are in effect. Which unfortunately is the case here. Plus he is really tired so his power is greatly diminished" She sighed.

"But-" Death tried.

"Hey, at least one of the witches will fall tonight, however be warned that the results of such shall not be desirable" T said cryptically.

"You know, I'll never understand you Angels" the Grimm reaper told her.

"Sorry but according to cosmic law, I can't elaborate on the unless the plot calls for it" replied T.


	12. Chapter 12

Maka, Soul, and their friends sat at a bench in the park.

"I can't believe we failed to stop them" Blackstar sighed in disappointment. T flew down to them and sat on a tree branch.

"I understand you all failed in your task?" She quizzed.

"Where were you?! We could have used your help!" Yelled Maka.

"There were a few reasons I couldn't help. First, I cannot interfere with certain things. Second, I had a few demons from my past I would have had to face had I gone with. Third, I was outside the barrier and was clueless as to where exactly the fighting was taking place. And fourth, Raitoburēdo was exhausted. If he isn't rested and awake, he can't do too much" T replied.

"Well that really sucks" soul grumbled.

T flew up into the sky, then came back with a small cloud which she shaped into a cushion and sat on.

"How do you do that?" Asked Maka. T shrugged.

"So the Kishin escaped….you know this makes your entire generation look bad, right?" She asked back.

Blackstar glared at her.

"You give me a look as if to say its my fault. And I was just about to offer you all a chance to earn some money while training" T said in mock disappointment.

"How exactly?" Kid pressed.

"Simple. I take you with me on a little quest. The kishin has some time left before it can reach its true power. You Should train while you can before it's madness starts to spread noticeably and things begin getting ugly" T answered, "However, we will be going to one of the most deadly places in this realm" she added.

They looked at each other, Then nodded.

"So it's settled. Meet me at the entrance to death city in a half hour. We leave then" she said.

Once they met up, T led them off. They traveled through the desert and soon came to a mountain valley. Inside of it was a green forest covered by white clouds with several rainbows between them. There were several waterfalls flowing into the valley off of some cliffs along the sides.

"Welcome to rainbow valley" T said to them.

"So this is one if the most deadly places on earth?!" Scoffed Blackstar.

"I gotta admit, I was expecting something less colorful" Kid replied.

"It looks like a fairytale location" Maka added.

"Well just you wait, it's not called 'rainbow valley' for nothing" Raitoburēdo said to them.

T led them into a cave, inside of which was a rock stairway leading down. This led out into a shadowy murky forest where the trees blocked out most of the light from above and the smell of rotting plant matter was overabundant. However there was a small bright red flower growing from the leaf-covered pathway ahead.

"Oh! A flow-!" Patty tried before T covered her mouth.

"Shut it before you get us all killed!" She whispered. A butterfly flew down to the flower but instead of landing on it, several thin tendrils shit out from its midsection and began to rip up and eat the flower, then a spider the size of a dinner plate dropped down and ate the butterfly in one bite, this being before a large Venus flytrap snapped shut from under the leaves swallowing the spider whole.

"So what was that about this being colorful and like a fairytale?" T asked.

She pulled Raitoburēdo out and flew forward about a foot off the ground. The others followed her cautiously.

The path went around the base of a giant tree trunk but T stopped about five meters away and held Raitoburēdo out to her side to stop her friends.

"Don't…move…a muscle" she whispered. A large eyeball opened in a hole in the trunk and looked around slowly. Then a large number of thorny vines erupted from under a fruit which had fallen down in front of her, then dragged it under the ground while the eye closed up again.

T backed away slowly and led them around the tree using the cover of the underbrush. "T, how did you know about that thing being there?" Liz whispered.

"Angels have outstanding peripheral senses when they need them. Right now, She could probably hear a fly's wings buzzing from thirty yards away without even trying" Raitoburēdo replied.

She brought them back onto the path which led out into a swamp via a series of boards. The water was slowly bubbling like tar and there were vines hanging from the lowest tree branches. They moved through the swamp without much incident until Maka touched one of these vines.

It wrapped around her arm while others began to coil around her. Soul changed his left arm into a scythe blade and cut the vines from above her causing them to slither back into the trees and the parts still on her to fall limp.

"Thanks, Soul" she said.

They continued on through the swamp and soon got to a small pitfall under the swamp waters, causing them to flow down into it in the form of a cone. T flew over it and looked down into the pit.

Several large blackish purple tentacles came up out of it and tried to grab her but she fought them off with her blade, then flew back to her group.

"Ok, so now we know another reason not to fall in" Tsubaki stammered as they inched their way around the pitfall.

Once the got out of the swamp, they arrived at a mossy, overgrown temple.

"Ahh, here it is" T said in relief.

"What is it exactly?" Soul asked her.

"An ancient place of worship. Before the forest grew over it and consumed it, people would come here to meet their deceased family or friends for the last time. However, it also was used by angles to house treasures and even a powerful weapon. If it is still here, Terminal and I need to retrieve it, but if not, the whole world is in danger" Explained Raitoburēdo.

T led them all inside and to an alter room. T looked at Raitoburēdo and then held him in front of her. A beam of gold energy shone out and the alter split in half and slid to either side revealing a marbled staircase.

At the bottom of it, they were stopped by a barrier of blueish light. T flew up to a seal which was on the barrier and placed her right hand on it, which made the barrier dissipate. There was a room behind it which was full of ancient coins.

"Take only what you can carry back. Greed is not a virtue which is looked kindly upon during one's judgment" T said to her friends. She flew up to a short pedestal in the back of the room which had a golden disk on it.

The disk had a clear orb imbedded in the center, several runes around the outside, and was not even corroded in the slightest.

"T, what is that?" Kid asked.

"Your dad knows what this is, but he doesn't know it actually exists. This is a heavenly weapon known as the Soul Extractor. It is a device capable of removing and either destroying, gathering, or containing any or every soul within it's area of effect. These souls can be used as fuel for the Extractor, as a means of powering up a weapon or miester, etcetera, or they can be sent to their judgment.. However if it is used for the wrong purpose or by the wrong person, it could break them…physically, mentally, and even soulwise" T replied.

"So how are we gonna get back out of here?" Patty asked.

"Simple. We use the warp runes" T answered. "Just touch this symbol and you'll be sent back to the academy" she said while doing so and vanishing.

Everyone else followed her lead and were suddenly back in front of the DWMA.

"Well that was interesting. But what did we learn?" Blackstar wondered out loud.

"To expect the unexpected I guess" replied Kid while watching T fly away.


	13. Chapter 13

Kid sighed. He had left class that day in hopes that the DWMA's library would have some more information on the Soul Extractor. Instead, he ended up perturbed by the librarian who for some reason didn't want him to find what he was looking for.

"So remind me, why can't you tell me where I can find information on the Soul Extractor?" He asked her.

"Your not looking for the books on weapon types?" She replied.

He grabbed he sides of his head in aggrivation. This has been going on for three periods now.

He sighed and walked over to where Maka and Soul were studying.

"Please tell me you two have some clue as to where I can find out about the Soul Extractor" he begged.

"No, but we did find something else that might peak your interest" Soul told him causing kid to raise an eyebrow.

"There are a number of different angelic or heavenly weapons. While not much is known about most, there is one that is capable of unlocking many of the seals that can be cast by either an angel or a demon. Its last known location is beneath this school" Maka read.

"You two know that this means it might not be there now, right?" Kid asked.

"I say we take a look where the Kishin was being held" Blackstar said while walking up with Tsubaki.

"I don't think this is a good idea" She said warily.

"Well I'm gonna go and find it. I wanna' know what kinds of secrets those Angels and Demons are hiding" Blackstar laughed.

After making their way back down and searching for several hours, they returned empty handed and were met at the entrance to the catacombs by T herself.

"I'll make this short and sweet. Whichever one if you has it, hand it over now" she said.

"Has what?" asked soul.

"The weapon. No mortal should have possession of it. If you don't willingly give it up, I will have no choice but to take it by force" she answered.

"But we done have it…" Maka protested.

"If you are telling the truth, this is bad….very bad…..the only other beings who have been down here since it was stored away are a select few on the Witches' side, Crona, and The kishin. The witches wouldn't have known about it, and Crona wouldn't have either as he was raised by one….meaning….the kishin has it…." T said.

"Why are you so worked up over this?" Kid wondered aloud.

"Because one of the seals it can unlock holds shut a dimensional barrier. This dimension is isolated from numerous others by that barrier. And for good reason too. The ability to become a Kishin is more or less exclusive to this one meaning that as long as none of their madness, the ability to consume souls, or the kishin itself stay here, they cannot exist in other universes, or dimensions appart from ones parallel to this one.

"So why would you store it where the kishin was being held?" Kid asked her.

"Simple. It would be highly unlikely that anyone would be able to get to it due to the madness emanating from the kishin…unless of course someone makes it past that madness or the kishin wakes up. Now leave. I'm sorry to be so harsh and demanding, but the madness is still overabundant down here. It is a Hazard to your health both in the short and long run. Even Death himself rarely descends to these depths for those very reasons" she replied


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh come on, you think the kishin is gonna fall from that?! You wimp! You couldn't even tickle it with that kind of lousy move" T scoffed from on top of a cloud.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA. GENIE HUNTERRRRRR!" Maka screamed while soul's blade grew in size. She brought him down and the powerful attack cut an entire Boulder in half.

"DEATH CANNON!" Kid yelled before firing Liz and Patty off at another one.

"I'LL CUT THIS THING INTO SAWDUST! GYAAAAAAA!" Roared Blackstar as he used Tsubaki to cut a giant oak tree into splinters.

They all fell over panting, weapons doing so after they changed to human form.

T clapped as she flew down to the ground.

"Your power is growing. Now then, how well do you think you did today?" She asked.

"Well…I think we did great" Maka replied while gasping for breath.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but the only team here who seems like they will have a considerable chance of stopping Arachnophobia or The Kishin is Soul and Maka" Raitoburēdo sighed.

"What?! Even after I cut a tree into literal splinters in under a second?!" Yelled Blackstar.

"You, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty do have a good chance to weaken The kishin, and at the very least, to stop his Allies….I'll admit that, but even now, after several weeks of training, the odds are still higher when stacked against you. However…they are now stacked much lower in a side by side comparison. Now then, I have to go back to heaven. I have some work on Brew I need to finish up before it is one hundred percent functional again so This will be the last time we will meet until the final fight is resolved. You have many angles watching out for you. I hope it will help." T said to them while flying through a rift.

(Three days after the Kishin's Defeat)

"I'm getting worried…we hav'nt seen T once since the last time we were training with her…she said we would meet with her again after the fight ended and she usually sees us almost every day…" Maka said.

She and her friends were sitting on the stairway to The DWMA. "I wouldn't worry, Maka. I mean it's not like she can die, right?" asked Blackstar.

At that moment, T flew out of a rift, Landing in front of them with a scroll. "Listen carefully, I only want to read this once. The kishin is defeated, but his madness still exists in an overabundance throughout this region. You all have a new responsibility. Do NOT let it culminate. If it does, it will take on the forms of those who the kishin last saw as well as their abilities. Those being you. Assuming you fail, you will need to fight your doppelgängers to the death. In other news, the weapon stolen by the Kishin is still missing. Be alert at all times or you are more than likely to die" she read.

"So that's how you greet us?!" Yelled Blackstar.

"I was given an urgent message to deliver to you. That takes precedence over any greeting or idle talk. Now that it's out of the way, hello and sorry for not dropping in lately" she told him.

"Question, how exactly do we keep the madness from collecting?" Liz asked.

T shrugged. "I'm an angel, not a oracle. Figure it out yourselves within the next…I'd say about a week or so...otherwise we all suffer. And before you ask who suffers more, the culminated madness can turn us angels to stone while destroying the heavens, and kill you mortals while tormenting the earth" she said.

"Basically, it all depends on who you ask. On one side, it puts angles into a state of icy cold Paralysis without killing them and destroys their home. On the other, it kills you mortals but leaves your home standing, just in chaos" Raitoburēdo explained.

"And the more time you spend talking to us, the less time you have to figure out how to stop this all from going down and Prepare for it. The celestial clock waits for nobody. So if you wish to prevent a fate not much better than ultimate doomsday from consuming the earth and heavens whole, get moving. Here is a list of places to look that offer the best chances at finding something of use" T finished.

She handed Maka a different scroll before departing.

"It says here that there is a library in the next city over which has some books about how to disperse dark powers. There is also one right here in The DWMA library as well as one we all know isn't an option" she said.

Kid stopped attempting to look over her shoulder. "And which one would that one be?"

"The Library of Alexandria" she replied.

Kid, Liz, and Patty left for the neighboring city shortly afterwards while Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar headed to the academy library.

A few hours passed with the latter group not finding anything. However just as they were ready to give up. A giant, dust-covered Tome fell from a high shelf and knocked Blackstar out cold upon landing on his head.

Tsubaki opened the book and she, Soul, and Maka started to examine the table of Contents.

"Hmm, chapter one is plagues, two is spirits, three is curses and spells, four is Monsters, five is Mob bosses, six is body odor, seven is Annoying people, eight is…..dank memes, and nine is weeds…..then ads….next is puppets…..….streakers…..Chinese bootlegs….Pepsi man for the PS1….angry midgets….ah, madness is page 192,321,536. No wonder this thing knocked Blackstar out….." Soul read.

Tsubaki flipped to that page. "So all we need to do is make sure there aren't more than ten crazy people within nineteen feet from each other anywhere closer than five miles from where the kishin was defeated last?"

Maka facepalmed. "That would be easy if it wasn't for the fact that they just built an insane asylum a few blocks away from the Academy to house the thirty plus people who are still under his influence…..I guess we're screwed" she said.

"Well not necessarily, you could potentially fight and beat your shadow clones, assuming they don't have the artifact on hand" said T's voice. They looked up and saw her resting on a support beam without her robes on. "And just as an incentive to do so, if you three do die in the process, you'll more than likely get turned to stone as well, your clones will take over the kishin's work and all hope for a peaceful future will be lost forever in an eternally downward spiral of madness, chaos, and demonic presences."

Blackstar looked at his friends, then back to her. "So how do we know when they start gunning?"

"Well for one thing, you will likely see my or some other angel's stone body somewhere near here. And if you don't, then Raitoburēdo will let you know. Remember that he can move without my help, even in weapon form. It's just a huge chore for him. Also, as for my newest estimate of how long you all have until shit goes down, around a day and a half" She answered.

"A day and a half?! I thought you said a week or something!" Patty screamed.

T uncovered her ears. "Why don't you try calculating such short timeframes using an astrolabe in the middle of the day when there are clouds all over the sky?!" She asked.


	15. Chapter 15

When the group arrived at the academy the next day, right as they got to the doors, a loud crash like a stack of six cinderblocks being dropped from the third floor onto a sidewalk below sounded behind them.

They looked back and saw a statue of an angel was partially Imbedded in the ground, its head turned to the side with a terrified expression on and its arms in front of it as if it was attempting to block a basket ball which someone had thrown. Maka was the first to speak. "Is that…?"

"That's Terminal!" Patty screamed.

Kid crossed his arms. "So it's already happening…if she wasn't completely petrified, maybe she could tell us where our doubles are" he said.

"Well what are we standing around for?! Help me drag her to the infirmary!" Blackstar yelled. He began to try and drag her out of the Crater and towards the doors.

After getting there, they spent an hour waiting for the nurse to get back to them, and when she did, the news wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, but there are no soul waves coming from her. She's gone"

Maka began to cry, however her tears were drawn to T's lifeless, stone body…or lack thereof…

(If an disembodied soul gets turned into stone, does that mean it has a legitimate body or is it just….you know what, I'm going to shut up now. I don't want to sound more stupid than I already do, so I'm going to shut the fuck up now...)

They collected over it into a ball of light and descended inside of her. Cracks began to form across The angel.

"What did you do Maka?!" Soul asked her.

"I..I don't know…" She stammered.

The stone chunks suddenly blew off of T who then opened her eyes and slowly put her arms down before looking around.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you…but I think you all know what happened, correct?" She asked.

"So no thank you then!?" Blackstar asked, raising a fist and walking towards her.

T glared at him "Do not punch me…do not punch me, man…"

(CENSORED)

We see Blackstar is now knocked out in the hallway behind a broken door.

"I tried to warn him…" T sighed, dusting her hands off. She looked towards her friends. "So which one of you revived me?" She asked. Maka raised a hand. "Then you and Soul must accompany me to the heavens" T told her.

"But how? I thought only angels could go there" soul asked.

T looked at a clock on the wall. "There is a special art I could teach you which allows you to free your soul from your body. However the process takes time for anyone to learn, and we have very little time until your shadow clones destroy the heavens and make their way here. Are you willing to take a risk of speeding the process up?"

Both soul and Maka both nodded.

T led them to a secluded flowerbed behind the academy.

Tsubaki looked at T. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because these flowers hold a special power. Now what youth Maka and Soul must do is to focus on escaping their own bodies. Locate your souls, then attempt to move them out of yourselves" the Angel replied.

Five minutes later, nothing had happened.

"It's not working. Is there any other way to speed this up?!" Kid pressed.

T opened her mouth, but a glow emitting from Maka and Soul stopped her from replying. Their bodies went limp while two somewhat translucent versions of them, these with wings, left their bodies.

T smiled. "It worked. Now, follow me" she said before opening a rift and leading them through it.

The other side was covered in dark storm clouds, and shadowy masses everywhere. The sky was nowhere to be seen and there were stone angel statues everywhere, some in fighting positions, others seemed to have been fleeing, while still others were protecting their friends or family.

"You see this? This is the first disaster many of us have ever seen here. The madness, once personified, can corrupt and destroy even the purest of realms" Raitoburēdo sighed.

T stopped suddenly. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled, grabbing Maka and soul by their arms and pulling them down. A blast of purple energy streaked over their heads from a cloud and hit a stone angel, turning it into gravel.

"Angles can die?!" Maka asked.

"Not normally, but if you get blown up while you are turned to stone, then I just hope Angels get another life after this one" T replied.

"So, you're the ones who plan to beat us?" Asked a voice. It had come from a figure looking like Maka, only she was made of a purple goo and had two pitch black eyes as well as a jack-o-lantern esque mouth which seemed to be lit with the glow from some sort of inner fire.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you made it up here. Of course, the only way you could do that was if you somehow managed to become Angels yourself. This naturally means we can turn you to stone just like all the rest" Said a copy of Soul with the same palette as the Shadow Maka.

T took Raitoburēdo off her back and held him in front of her, while both the real and fake Soul changed into Scythes and were caught by their respective partners.

"If it wasn't clear already, these doppelgängers of you and soul have the same skills that you both used to defeat Ashura. However they have the same goals as to why they want to beat you" T whispered.

"But we aren't evil…" Maka replied.

"To them, you are. Just like Ashura wanted to spread madness and you wanted to do the opposite, meaning sealing him away, these two see you as threats to themselves and their plans to continue his work. Light versus dark, Good versus evil, no matter what you call them, opposites attract and clash in some way upon doing so" answered Raitoburēdo.

"But good always wins, right?" Soul asked him.

"No, that's absolute bullcrap. Whoever told you that must have been a real idiot. No, this is either going to end in us winning and purging the madness, or in us all getting turned into stone while the rest of the world and universe plummet into chaos and despair for eternity. No pressure at all" Raitoburēdo laughed.

"Sword, I will drop you through the clouds, and you know that nobody ever goes down there, nor do they know what is down there" T muttered.

(Cue music: Chaoz Airflow- ParagonX9)

Maka flew towards her clone and tried to slice it, however shadow Maka blocked using shadow Soul's blade.

Maka flipped backwards off of shadow Soul and swung her blade up from under shadow Maka. It went straight through the Imposter.

"Terminal, why aren't you helping?!" Soul yelled.

"See if you can hold them back, I'm preparing a way to send them straight to hell!" T called back.

Shadow Maka pulled her own blade back and attempted to bring it down onto her opponent. Maka responded in an instant by raising Soul over her head and then pushing Shadow Soul back.

"Listen carefully Maka! your Genie and Kishin hunter should work especial well in your counterparts if you can manage to land a blow! Get in close and make your moves and hearts connect! Raitoburēdo Yelled to them.

Maka held soul out to her side and his blade grew larger while their copies also did the same. "GENI HUNTER!" Both pairs yelled as their blades connected. A huge spray if sparks erupted from both of the blades when they met.

Shadow Maka grinned and pulled away before attempting to slice into Maka using the entirety of shadow soul's blade. Maka barely managed to dodge the attack, then she went on to hit shadow Maka directly in the heart with her Genie Hunter.

Shadow Maka let out a pained roar and leapt backwards.

"Ready Terminal?!" Asked soul.

"Almost, keep them busy just a little longer!" She replied.

Maka rushed Shadow Maka and formed her Kishin Hunter over her head. Shadow Maka guarded just in time and jumped above Maka, then attempted to bring shadow Soul's Kishin Hunter down onto her.

Maka backflipped away, then turned soul so his blade formed an upward hook, and then sliced straight up through shadow Maka.

(Music: SHK-Death Moon- 1:01)

"Ok, it's ready! Get out of there, NOW!" T yelled.

Maka jumped as far backwards as she could.

At that moment, T raised Raitoburēdo over her head and discharged a bolt of energy into the clouds above them.

Thunder and lightening crackled all around them before multiple blades of Light erupted from the surrounding storm clouds and speared into Shadow Maka and Shadow Soul. Next T flew straight through them and a magical Seal formed under them, opening a portal which extended outwards. Finally, A pillar of bright light dropped down from above into the embodied madness.

The shadow clones roared in anguish as the light blades retracted and allowed them to drop into the portal.

"Maka, Soul, to complete the seal, we need to follow them into hell and make sure they don't get back out! This is the final fight!" T yelled over the noise.

They nodded and all three jumped into the portal after the doppelgängers.

(End music)

(Look, it's my first time writing a battle scene between two of a single character, let alone a two pairs)


	16. Chapter 16

(Music: OC ReMix #2363: Cave Story 'The Unbroken' [Last Battle] by Nutritious)

When they landed, they were in a cavern full of various different lava falls, pits of magma, spiky rocks, towering cliffs, and stone pillars. They were in a pit and the floor was covered in bones and skulls. Echoing Screams could be heard from somewhere else and the air smelled of a mix of smoke and death.

Maka, Soul, and T looked ahead as the shadow creatures combined into the shape of the Kishin, however it was distorted and deformed. Arms and legs warping into spikes, holding it up like a spider, and it's body sprouting several long thin rope-like parts which seemed to float above the ground on their own accord.

"You and your weapon are the cause of my will to continue fighting for a world of madness. Not long ago, I watched as you killed my master, Ashura. I had no body of my own so I was forced to simply watch as he was reduced to dust in the wind. Now I have one, and you have inflicted so much pain onto me using it. Make it end now…by Destroying me….BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" It said.

"Ready you two?" Asked Raitoberto. Maka nodded and clutched soul tightly.

"This is it…" She added.

"HERE HE COMES!" T yelled.

It formed a red glow in it's mouth which it sent towards them as a giant beam. They jumped to the sides and ran towards the monster, weapons raised. However it let loose a huge number of red spheres In their way. Upon accidentally touching one, Maka felt a surge of pain flow through her.

She recovered and jumped through the metaphorical minefield and cut into the creature several times before it threw her away with a shadowy tendril. T came at it from behind and stabbed her sword into it's back. It turned and smacked her away using its tendrils.

Maka formed her genie Hunter and charged towards it again, cutting through the strands of the creature which it used to try and shield itself. She cut into it leaving a glowing gash in it's side. The thing began to clutch it's head and scream either in anger or pain as it formed a whirlwind of bones around itself effectively blowing her and soul away.

The bones stuck themselves into the ground like spears as the monster rose above the floor, while the eyes of the skulls still spinning around it turned red and started to shoot red beams towards the heroes.

T flew up towards the skulls along with Maka and they started to break through the wall. The skulls swarmed around them shooting their beams at them. For every one they mated to break, it seemed that two more appeared in its place. When they managed to get through, both of them drove their weapons into the shadow monster several times before the bones in the ground rose up and whacked them back like baseball bats, sending them rolling across the ground.

The bones flew towards Maka and T who managed to dodge them and get back to their opponent and deal some more blows before it let out another scream, this time falling to the ground and sinking away.

A mass of more skulls rose up and formed a pile from which a glowing remount and two large eyes appeared. A large bony hand rose up above them and smacked them back to the ground. Then forming a fist which attempted to crush them. Maka used her Kishin Hunter to dissect the arm while T flew towards the mound and drove Raitoberto into one if it's eyes. Maka finished with the arm and cut into its other one, then swung soul over her head and dug his blade into the top of the nightmarish head. It sent a blast of energy up and blew her back, but she forced her way through and delivered another blow to it.

The monster screamed as it fell apart and reformed back into the shadowy thing from before, this time it was on the ground as if it was on its hands and knees panting. Then it slowly turned into purplish gasses and dissipated.

T gasped, "Maka, look up there!"

A distance Above them, the portal was beginning to close. To make matters worse, rocks and stalactites (the spiky rock things that hang from cave ceilings) were beginning to fall towards them.

"We gotta fly out if here before we get buried and sealed down here!" Soul yelled. Maka looked at her wings, grinned and she and t flew through the rain if debris through the portal as a giant explosion sounded beneath them.

Back on the ground, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, and Patty looked up at the sky as a vortex formed in it pulling em all inside. As Maka, Soul, and T flew out of hell, they were pulled in as well.

As the vortex shut, the dark clouds in heaven began to return to white and the purplish masses faded away. At the same time, the Angels began to break free from the stone.

(End music)

[Where did The vortex take our heroes? And what will happen to them on the other side?! Is it a way to another realm, or maybe even a whole new universe?! Who knows, but there is one thing that is clear now, this won't be the end and it's far from over….]


End file.
